One Shot de Halloween
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Dipper y Pacifica vuelven a Gravity Falls la noche de Halloween


Una enorme limosina avanzaba por la noche en el bosque, en silencio, a lo lejos se veían las luces de un pequeño y casi insignificante pueblo aun a la distancia, sentado en el asiento trasero de la limosina un joven miraba pensativo el pueblo mientras se acercaba, no podía tener mas de 25 años, era alto y su cuerpo a pesar de parecer delgado se notaba fibroso y atlético, traía una camisa de manga corta con un pino en el pecho y unos vaqueros, tenía el cabello alborotado y de color castaño y una pequeña barba del mismo color pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, bien a la vista, era una marca en su frente con el dibujo de una constelación, mientras miraba el pueblo una chica se acercó a el poniendo su mano sobre la del joven, se veía un poco mas pequeña que el chico, su cabello era rubio y un poco corto, apenas logrando rozar sus hombros, vestía de manera algo mas formal que su compañero, con zapatos de tacón aunque no muy alto, pantalón de vestir y una camiseta de manga larga que revelaba un cuerpo voluptuoso aunque tan atlético como el del chico, traía una cadenita con la figura de una llama colgando de su cuello

-Hey, la tierra a Dipper… ¿Estas escuchándome?

-Ha… ¿Decías algo?

Pacifica gruño un poco al comprobar que era ignorada, cruzándose de brazos

-Ignorada por un chico por primera vez en mi vida… y tenía que ser este nerd…

-¡Oye! No es que te ignore solo…

-Estas preocupado por Mabel, ¿Verdad?

-Mi hermana no me llamaría por cualquier cosa

-Lo se… por eso lo que menos debes hacer es quedarte pensando y haciendo teorías de que le puede estar pasando, relájate, llegaremos en unos minutos y cuando lleguemos veras que todas tus teorías e historias melodramáticas que te estas imaginando son falsas

Dipper se recostó de nuevo en el asiento pero sin poder evitar volver a pensar sobre por qué los habían llamado, ya habían pasado 12 años desde su primer verano en Gravity Falls, con el paso del tiempo, ambos habían crecido y tal como Mabel había temido, se habían separado, pero jamás habían perdido contacto y su unión seguía tan fuerte como siempre, Mabel había regresado un verano a Gravity Falls cuando termino la secundaria y se había quedado ahí, trabajando para el viejo McGucket, de quien era ahora asistente, mientras que Dipper había tomado la oferta que su tío le había hecho hacia años, ahora el tenía ya su propio doctorado y hacia sus propias investigaciones, pero no como lo había hecho su tío años atrás, si no que viajaba por el mundo tanto buscando evidencias y nuevas creaturas sobre naturales como arreglando estragos que estos causaban a los humanos.

En todos esos años, Dipper había ido innumerables veces al pueblo pero jamás había sido llamado a este, solo visitas cortas para ver a Mabel y a sus antiguos amigos, ahora Mabel le había dicho que tenían graves problemas y que debía ir de inmediato, eso lo asustaba, tanto por la urgencia en la petición de Mabel como por que Mabel era muy capaz de enfrentar a casi todo lo que había en el bosque y que hubiera algo que ella no era capaz de manejar era algo muy extraño.

Finalmente la limosina se detuvo frente a la inmensa mansión que años antes era la mansión Northwest, ambos bajaron y de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera

-¡DIPPER!

Un bólido de color rosa salió de la mansión y embistió con fuerza al chico que parecía estar preparado ya que a pesar de la fuerza del impacto se mantuvo en pie y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana, ahora se veía muy diferente a como era de niña, con una complexión parecida a la de su hermano, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y muy bien cuidado, ya no usaba frenos pero traía un suéter muy ceñido al cuerpo con un unicornio morado en el pecho tal y como los que usaba de niña y unos jeans, después de casi medio matarlo de un abrazo se alejó un poco y volteo a ver a Pacifica

-Sigues sin cambiar, fenómeno

-Espera… pa… ¡OXIGENADA!

Mabel abrió los brazos y se lanzó hacia ella pero Pacifica se limitó a estirar la mano y poniéndosela en la frente, deteniéndola antes de que lograra alcanzarla por mas que Mabel aun intentaba correr hacia ella levantando una nubecita de polvo tras ella hasta que se cansó y retrocedió un poco, pero tan pronto Pacifica bajo la guardia un segundo Mabel le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Dipper escucho sus huesos crujir

-¡AÑOS SIN VERTE!

-¡SUELTAME SUELTAME SUELTAME!

Pacifica empujo a Mabel hasta que finalmente esta la libero, sin perder su enorme sonrisa, Pacifica en cambio volteo a ver a Dipper como si el tuviera la culpa de todo

-¡ME DIJISTE QUE ESTA COSA YA HABIA MADURADO!

-También te amo cuñada

-¡¿CUÑADA?!

Pacifica volteo a ver a Mabel y pro la expresión de ira que tenía esta parecía que Mabel le acababa de decirle algo horrible, Mabel trago saliva intimidada por primera vez por ella, pero Dipper se puso entre ambas

-Ya ya… Mabel Pacifica es solo mi socia de negocios y una amiga y vino porque me dijiste que el viejo McGucket quería hablar conmigo de algo de trabajo

-Ha… bueno pues… ammm… adelante entonces síganme

Mabel volteo y camino hacia la mansión, Pacifica gruño un poco sin creerse el súbito cambio de humor de Mabel, Dipper y Pacifica la siguieron a través de un enorme pasillo, Pacifica miraba a todos lados con mucho interés y Dipper se dio cuenta de que miraba todo lo que el lugar había cambiado, ya no había retratos en las paredes, tampoco esculturas excepto por figuras de seres del bosque en las paredes, McGucket se había desecho de tantas cosas que el lugar parecía desierto, con telarañas por todos lados, oscuro…

-¿Están usando mi casa como casa embrujada?

-¡COOOORRECTO! Pero no se preocupen a donde vamos no hay ningún espanto

-¡QUE NO ME PREOCUPE! Que le han hecho a mi…

-Ya no es tu casa Paz, es la casa del viejo McGucket… pero no te preocupes casi todo lo que había aquí está almacenado a salvo

Pacifica pareció calmarse de repente, mientras Mabel llegaba a una inmensa puerta, tan grande que rozaba el techo y parecía ser más la entrada de un templo que la puerta de la habitación de una casa

-¿La oficina de mi padre? –Pacifica-

-Si… Preston en verdad… era exagerado…

Mabel empujo con fuerza la inmensa puerta hasta hacer una abertura lo suficiente como para que los tres entraran, los 3 entraron en una habitación inmensa, tanto como el anfiteatro de un templo, aunque esta vez el lugar no estaba vacío si no que alrededor había figuras, estatuas de muchos monstruos del pueblo, todas echas de cera y tan realistas que parecían a punto de saltar sobre la gente, además de robots e inventos aparentemente en proceso en varias mesas, frente a ellos de pie detrás de un inmenso y lujoso escritorio estaba el anciano McGucket, este seguía teniendo la misma compleción que años atrás, pero ahora estaba erguido, traía un traje marrón y su barba, bigote y cabello estaba cortado y arreglado, además de traer unos finos lentes de oro, si no fuera por el mapache pulguiento que tenía entre sus brazos abrazado hasta parecería cuerdo, tan pronto se acercaron lo puso en el suelo

-No voy a tardar en la reunión

El mapache lejos de escuchar lo que dijo simplemente se fue corriendo dando alaridos y se perdió de vista, pero McGucket ignoro el pánico del animal y volteo a ver a ambos jóvenes con ojo crítico mientas Mabel se quedaba de pie a su lado

-Vaya Dipper Pines… hacía años que no te veía… -Le susurra de forma perfectamente audible a Mabel- ¿Quién es la otra?

-Es Pacifica Northwest…¿No se acuerda?

-Pa… ¿La chica rubia que estaba en todos esos retratos y esculturas que tire?

-¡¿QUE?!

-Solo bromea… solo bromea… creo… ha…

-Bueno… bueno… ¿Pero esa que hace aquí?

-Pues… Dipper dice que es su socia de negocios…

-¿Socia?

McGucket la vio fijamente… después a Dipper… después a Pacifica… después a Dipper… volteo a ver a Mabel

-Susurros perfectamente audibles comienzan aquí-

-Cuantas veces se habrán acostado? –McGucket-

-Yo creo que unas 5 –Mabel-

-¡QUE! –Pacifica-

Los 2 dieron un brinco como si hubieran sido atrapados haciendo algo indebido, Pacifica miraba a ambos con una mirada asesina, pero finalmente el viejo McGucket se sentó y ordeno sus papeles, para después volver a los 2 chicos

-Joven Dipper, te he llamado aquí porque hay una pequeña emergencia en el pueblo y Pacifica, me alegra que hayas venido, quizás puedas ayudarnos

-¿Que es lo que necesita? –Dipper-

-Bueno, hace unos meses decidí abrir la mansión para dar una fiesta de Halloween a todo el pueblo, pero he tenido problemas, descubrí que hay un fantasma en la mansión

-¿Otro fantasma? –Dipper-

-¿Por casualidad no es la mujer de ese retrato?

Pacifica señalo un retrato que estaba recargado en la pared, estaba viejo y polvoso y el lienzo tenía algunos agujeros, Mabel asintió y cogiendo el cuadro lo acerco a ambos jóvenes para que lo vieran

-Si, un hombre que lo vio dijo que era exactamente esta

En el lienzo se veía una mujer de alrededor de 30 años, de cabello negro y brillante y piel muy blanca, estaba vestida con un apretado moño y un vestido que a pesar de ser ceñido mostraba una bella figura, sin embargo lo que tenía de belleza era arruinado completamente por su expresión de grosero desprecio, como si estuviera oliendo algo horrible, esa expresión era dirigida al artista

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Por supuesto, es mi tatarabuela, su nombre era Abigail Northwest

-¿En verdad? ¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Abigail fue la primera Northwest que vivió en la mansión y presencio la muerte del leñador, ella era por mucho más cruel y brutal que su marido ya que mientras él se molestaba en fingir amistad con los aldeanos, ella solo mostraba desprecio y crueldad, maltratándolos e insultándolos incluso mientras trabajaban para erigir la mansión, finalmente cuando la erigieron se hizo este retrato en el cuarto de trofeos de la mansión, fue asesinada unos meses después de que ese retrato fuera terminado a la edad de 50 años, dice la leyenda que ella reaparece en la noche antes de Halloween, ya que en esa noche fue asesinada.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esas noche?

-No lo sé… mi padre… decía que el pueblo era especialmente desagradable en Halloween y… siempre estábamos fuera en estas fechas, además el cerraba bien las puertas de toda la mansión y solamente dejaba guardias en las afueras, pero se cuenta también un rumor sobre ella, años antes, una sirvienta curiosa se arco y entro en la habitación de Abigail cuando estaba viva… a ella no le gustaba que entraran era su habitación predilecta y la reservaba para su uso… jamás fue vista de nuevo

-¿Jamadas? Nos… nos estas asustando Oxigenada

-Es la verdad, en esa época los sirvientes eran fácilmente desechables, muchos no tenían familia que los buscara y aun si alguien lo hacía, callarlo era fácil, mi padre solía lamentarse de que esos tiempos hubieran pasado…

-Bueno pues esa creatura… ha aparecido toda esta semana, en la habitación de los trofeos, ahí será la fiesta, hasta ahora nadie ha muerto pero las personas que la han visto dicen que apareció dando un alarido horrible y se lanzó contra ellos hasta que salieron de la habitación, encontramos marcas de garras en las puertas, los empleados ya no quisieron venir a trabajar en la habitación pero tenemos que hacer algo para frenar esas apariciones

-Déjenla estar, solo hagan la fiesta en otra sala –Pacifica-

-Si, ¿Quieres que una de tus antepasados pene en este lugar por toda la eternidad?

-Quizás se lo merece

Pacifica miro a Mabel a los ojos, pero esta le sostuvo la mirada, enfadada, hasta que Pacifica se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno entonces tenemos que atrapar a esa cosa –Dipper-

-¿Cuando aparece? –Mabel-

-Según la leyenda, a la puesta de sol, pero no hay que confiarse en eso, después de todo, la leyenda dice que solo aparece la noche anterior a Halloween y ustedes la han visto otros días.

-Bueno, igual actuaremos tomando lo que dice la leyenda como verdad, traje algunas cosas, estaré listo para el anochecer

Dipper dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pasaron 10 segundos y…

-¿Que recamara le dieron? –Pacifica-

-Ha, una en el segundo piso, con un balcón que da hacia el bosque, el tercero de la derecha, ¿Por?

Pacifica camino a la entrada de la habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Dipper muerto de vergüenza y sin poder decidirse si preguntar para donde ir o no pasar la vergüenza de hacerlo y arriesgarse a perderse, Pacifica le dio un par de instrucciones y después cerró la puerta, se puso un poco roja al ver la expresión de Mabel

-Vaya que lo conoces bien Oxigenada

-Llevamos trabajando juntos 5 años, claro que lo conozco… lo que me recuerda

Pacifica se acercó a McGucket, pareciendo por un segundo un poderoso depredador saboreando la presa que está a punto de devorar, esa fue al menos la impresión que le dio a Mabel y al parecer el anciano tuvo la misma ya que trago saliva

-Dipper no es capaz de decirle esto que le diré…pero estas cosas no son gratis, anciano… más vale que no piense que se librara de pagar

-Ha… Mabel… hazle un cheque

La sonrisa de depredadora de Pacifica se ensancho

-Así me gusta…

Unos minutos después salían de la habitación, Mabel miraba a Pacifica con miedo mientras ella con una inmensa sonrisa metía un cheque en su bolso

-Cielos… no creí que…

-¿Que fuera así de mala? Tú me conoces, además ni que ese viejo fuera a sentir perder el dinero que acaba de pagar

-Te conozco… por eso no lo creí, eres buena por mas que tu familia no lo fuera… pero ahora...

Pacifica bufo un poco fastidiada

-Llevo años viajando por todos lados con el tonto de tu hermano, si cada vez que alguien le pide ayuda el hiciera todo gratis, hace mucho que no tendría dinero ni para comer, pero no tiene estomago para pedir algo justo...así que lo hago por el.

A Mabel le pareció que Pacifica parecía querer justificarse ante ella y noto como a pesar de su semblante tranquilo la miraba de reojo, como esperando querer ver su reacción, así que solo le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno me alegra que lo hayas cuidado estos años -Le puso una inmensa sonrisa- ¿Y bien le atine a cuantas?

Pacifica se puso como tomate

-¡MEJOR SOLO DIME CUAL ES MI HABITACION!

Mabel rio pero la guio hacia una habitación la cual abrió, Pacifica se encontró, sorprendida, en la que era su habitación años antes, sus maletas estaban al lado de su cama, la cual estaba tendida y con ropa de cama limpia

-Creí que aquí te sentirías como en tu casa... ponte cómoda

-Si... gracias...

-Si quieres otra habitación

-Gracias así estoy bien

Mabel asintió y cerró la puerta, Pacifica coloco su bolso en el escritorio y se acerco a un mueble, un enorme y viejo librero, se acerco a este y moviendo una perilla el mueble se hizo a un lado y Pacifica entro, caminando por un oscuro pasillo hasta una pared, pero después de tantear con la mano una pared un ladrillo se hundió y la pared frente a Pacifica se elevó entrando al techo, revelando un librero con varios cuadernos y libros, vio por encima los libros y tomo uno de ellos cerrando de nuevo el lugar, volvió a su habitación

Dipper se encontraba con Mabel en la habitación de este, con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda solo viendo como Dipper sacaba de un baúl varias cosas y las acomodaba en una mesa de trabajo

-Vaya… estas siguiendo los pasos de tío Stan por lo que veo

Menciono viendo varias armas en la mesa, entre las que destacaban dos chalecos anti balas, dos garfios voladores, dos ballestas y 4 pistolas, volteo a ver a Dipper

-Más vale que la policía no te encuentre con eso

-Nada de esto es letal, son cosas que hemos usado en mis investigaciones

-¿Hemos?

-Si… esto es una pistola especial, congela al enemigo de un tiro, la otra es paralizadora pero no sirve contra creaturas grandes, los garfios voladores son diferentes al que te dio tío Stan hace años este…

Mabel sabiendo que Dipper se había metido en un eterno monologo sobre datos técnicos y apenas la notaba prefirió empezar a hurgar en sus maletas, hasta encontrar un grueso libro, un diario tal y como los de Stan y que tenía el número 4 en la tapa, al abrirlo encontró fotos de varios lugares y anotaciones sobre varias creaturas y aventuras, en la mayor parte de las fotos además de Dipper aparecía Pacifica saludando también a la cámara, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Pacifica sin mirar quien estaba en la habitación

-Dipper esto podría servir... ha… Mabel

-Hola oxigenada, ¿Necesitabas algo?

Pacifica se puso roja pero camino con aplomo hacia Dipper y le tendió un viejo libro con pasta negra y sin ningún título en el, Dipper lo abrió y en segundos este acaparo toda su atención mientras lo hojeaba sin parar

-Esto es…

-Un registro completo de la familia, incluyendo mitos, leyendas, estafas, crímenes… en la familia registraban hasta el más leve rumor por si algún día algo echo por un antepasado tenia consecuencias para el futuro, así supieron sobre el leñador

-Esto es impresionante

-Mira la página 53

Dipper hojeo y finalmente encontró la página, en ella se veía la misma mujer del retrato, aunque mal dibujada y la historia que les había contado Pacifica, pero venia una anotación extra en el pie y el estilo de escritura era como un diario escrito por el Northwest de turno, empezó a leer en voz alta

-Abigail Northwest era una bruja y solía hacer sacrificios humanos en el bosque, en los que invocaba a antiguos espíritus para obtener riquezas y conocimientos, aunque solía hacer algunos rituales menores en la sala de trofeos de la mansión al ser un lugar con energías negativas debido a los restos de animales, la sirvienta que la vio iba a delatarla y Abigail la mato, pero su madre una anciana la maldijo con penar en esa misma habitación hasta que encontrara el mismo destino dos veces, Abigail también mato a la mujer pero al ser una persona más conocida su desaparición empezó a levantar sospechas, ella ya era vieja y su belleza no era lo que fue en otro tiempo, ya tenía su riqueza y empezaba a hacerse tonta y peligrosa, así que me deshice de ella con el puñal que usaba mi abuelo para tallar animales de madera y queme su cuerpo, solo el puñal quedo ahí, creo que cometí un error al hacerlo en la mansión ya que a un año de ese suceso, Abigail volvió y mato a mi mayordomo, pero no hay remedio, cerrare esa habitación y dejare este registro para que la familia deje la mansión cada 29 de octubre, pues es el día en que Abigail regresa por venganza…

Dipper cerro el diario y lo puso sobre el escritorio y después se cruzó de brazos

-El mismo destino dos veces…

-Quizás pueda ser que apuñalen al espectro con la misma arma… ¿Sabes dónde está ese cuchillo? –Mabel-

-Estaba en el cuarto de trofeos

-Pues… mejor será que vayamos a buscarlo

Mabel los guio hacia un inmenso salón, tan grande como la cabaña del misterio, pero las paredes estaban totalmente desnudas y solo había algunos adornos de Halloween tirados en el suelo y unas pocas mesas sin adornar

-¿Y los trofeos? –Pacifica-

-El viejo McGucket las hizo tirar por que decía que conspiraban contra el

Se notaba que Pacifica contaba hasta 100 mientras Dipper miraba por todo el salón hasta que vio un motón de basura y cosas viejas tiradas en un rincón

-¿Apenas empezaron a tirar las cosas?

-Si, justo esta semana –Mabel-

Dipper empezó a revolver las cosas que estaban en el rincón, apartando un par de viejos muebles, una cabeza de venado, un rifle viejo, municiones y finalmente saco tres cuchillos, cada uno en su propia funda, Pacifica los vio atentamente y tomo uno

-Según lo que dice ese diario, debe ser este –Pacifica-

-Entonces esperaremos a que salga

-No deberíamos esperar mucho, los trabajadores dicen que ataca en cualquier momento pero que antes de que ataque, se escuchan rumores, arañazos en las paredes y finalmente, sale de ese lugar

Mabel señalo una parte desnuda en la pared donde parecía que hubo un retrato tiempo atrás, aunque en ese momento no había nada

-Sera mejor que pongas ese retrato en el mismo lugar, Mabel

-Sí, lo hare

-Mientras tanto nos prepararemos y también será mejor que limpiemos todo esto

Pacifica asintió, todo el resto del día se quedaron trabajando en esa habitación, Mabel volvió y coloco el retrato en el mismo lugar, entre los tres vaciaron la habitación y Dipper coloco sensores para detectar cualquier rastro de energía extraña, finalmente justo antes de la puesta del sol, los 3 se congregaron en ese lugar, Mabel vio que Pacifica tenía dos armas aunque Dipper no parecía ir armado

-¿Para que traes eso? Es un fantasma, no creo que… bueno… sea solido

-No lo es, Pacifica es un poco exagerada

-Mis precauciones te han salvado el trasero más de una vez así que no te quejes, Pines

Dipper dio un respingo por el súbito reclamo y rio un poco nervioso, como un niño al que su madre acababa de corregir por una travesura, Mabel se alejó un paso de Pacifica alarmada y esta al verla sonrió

-Vaya, tu también tomaste tus precauciones.

-Bueeeeno… pero en mi caso si podría ayudar, ¿Podría borrarle la memoria, no?

Mabel saco una pistola borra memorias pero a diferencia de las que había hecho el viejo McGucket hacia años, esta era mucho mas pequeña, pareciendo ser una pistola de juguete y con una memoria micro sd al lado del cañón, Pacifica asintió cuando de repente, los sensores de Dipper comenzaron a sonar

-ha… Dipper… -Mabel-

-Sí, ya viene

El sol iba bajando rápidamente y con la oscuridad, un intenso frio comenzó a sentirse en la habitación, tanto que de la nada empezó a notarse el vapor saliendo de las bocas de los jóvenes y los vidrios se empañaron, las puertas se cerraron pero ninguno de los tres, ya con experiencia en esos sucesos, intento abrirla, tan pronto todo comenzó algunas lámparas puestas por Dipper alrededor de la habitación se encendieron iluminando, a medias, la habitación

-Dipper... -Mabel-

-Bueno chicas, ¿Listas?

Dipper tenía el cuchillo en su mano, algunas lamparas estallaron y de repente, del retrato empezó a salir luz, hasta que un par de esqueléticas manos salieron de este impulsándose en la pared para salir, finalmente en forma transparente, Abigail miro a todos, no estaba ni de lejos de ser la hermosa mujer que aparecía en el retrato, su cabello se veía canoso aun con el color semi transparente, su rostro tenia arrugas y sus manos, con uñas largas, eran huesudas como las de un esqueleto, sin poseer tampoco la belleza que había presumido en este, volteo a verlos a los 3

-Quienes... osan... ¡ENTRAR EN ESTE LUGAR!

El grito del espectro hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió, de repente el brazo de Dipper se movió a una enorme velocidad y el cuchillo voló hacia ella entrando en su pecho... y saliendo por el otro lado quedando clavado en la pared de madera sin que el espectro se viera afectado por esto

-¿PERO QUE? -Pacifica-

-¡OXIGENADA DIJISTE QUE ESE ERA EL CUCHILLO!

-No... no se preocupen tengo los otros...

-¡USTEDES NO VAN A SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Del suelo salieron manos que sujetaron a Mabel, a Dipper y a Pacifica, mientras el espectro sonriendo llegaba al suelo, rápidamente las sombras empezaron a subir cubriendo el cuerpo de los 3 hasta solo quedar su rostro visible

-Después de años por fin tengo una presa… si… ustedes tres servirán pero… que tenemos aquí…

Abigail se detuvo mirando a Pacifica fijamente

-Te conozco… eres una de nosotros… eres una Northwest como yo

Las sombras que sujetaban a Pacifica desaparecieron, Pacifica camino unos pasos hacia el fantasma

-¿Como rayos me conoce?

-Niña, tu retrato estaba aquí, entre los retratos de los demás Northwest… no eres como estos sucios plebeyos, tú no eres alguien que deba ser sacrificada

El espectro señalo una pared donde las marcas mostraban que en el pasado hubo varios retratos, Pacifica recordaba perfectamente el lugar en el que estaba el suyo, Dipper miraba a Pacifica

-Paz… no…

La sombra cubrió el rostro de Dipper, Pacifica lo miro… y sonrió como si nada pasara

-Bien chica… veo que no eres tan estúpida como algunos de mis descendientes… solo estaré hoy –La sonrisa del espectro se amplió- Pero te enseñare suficiente como para empezar a vengarnos de quienes destruyeron nuestro…

De repente una gran columna de luz se vio, Dipper paso corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la pared, Pacifica retrocedió un par de pasos poniéndose detrás del espectro y cruzándose de brazos, mostrando que no interferiría en nada

-¡ESTUPIDO MORTAL CREES QUE PUEDES HACERME ALGO CON ESO!

El cuchillo se arrancó solo de la pared y salió volando a la mano del espectro, junto con los otros dos y se lanzaron hacia Dipper, este tomo rápidamente una de las maderas bloqueándolos y corriendo arranco uno de los cuchillos tirándole al espectro la tabla con los otros dos clavados, la tabla voló con velocidad al espectro… que solo la miro con gesto aburrido hasta que la atravesó sin causarle el menor daño, Dipper rápidamente apuñalo su pecho, pero no sucedió nada, de repente empezó a elevarse sin poderse mover, los ojos del espectro brillaban

-Estúpido mocoso… ni siquiera es el puñal correcto… creíste acaso que podías vencerme.

Pacifica se acercó al espectro y simplemente clavo otro cuchillo en su espalda, los ojos del espectro se abrieron con terror

-Conociendo lo cobarde que fue mi tatarabuelo… creo que está bien suponer que fuiste apuñalada por la espalda…

-No… eres una Northwest… como yo… como…

El espectro se desvaneció, Pacifica tiro el cuchillo y rápidamente fue hacia Dipper que tosía en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado

-Estas bien…

-Casi… casi me lo creí…

-Por supuesto soy buena haciéndome la malvada

Pacifica sonrió mientras ayudaba a Dipper a sentarse, cuando un gran jadeo hizo que los dos voltearan, Mabel también estaba libre de las sombras y jadeando con fuerza pero mas asustada que lastimada

-¿Pero... que rayos paso...? -Mabel-

-Solamente nos deshicimos de tu problema, fenómeno

Pacifica ayudo a levantarse a Dipper, este aún estaba pálido pero corrió a su hermana

-¿Estas bien?

-Si... eso creo solo me asfixio un poco... ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?

-Si, creo que esto ha terminado, no Dipp... ¿Que ocurre?

Dipper miraba el retrato, las chicas voltearon a verlo, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero finalmente agito la cabeza

-Nada… bueno… ¿Creo que ya podrás hacer la fiesta cierto?

-Si supongo… ¡ES CIERTO!

Mabel grito tan súbitamente que Pacifica dio un brinco, asustada, pero por suerte para ella estaba detrás de Mabel y esta no vio nada cuando volteo de nuevo, Dipper en cambio se aguantó las carcajadas tapándose la boca con las manos

-Bueno… les decía… ¡Que pueden venir a la fiesta! Es la primera vez que estas en estas fechas en el pueblo Dipper

-¡Cla… claro será fabuloso! Tu que dices Pacifica, ¿Podemos?

-No veo por qué no nuestro siguiente compromiso es en una semana

-Jajajajaja parece que le pides permiso a tu madre

-¡CALLATE! –Los 2-

Mabel rio aún mas, de repente salió

-¡ESPEREN TENGO ALGO PARA USTEDES DOS!

Pacifica y Dipper se quedaron en el salón volteando a verse sin comprender hasta que Mabel volvió y les puso una escoba y un recogedor

-Ayúdenme a limpiar, ¿Si?

Pacifica apretó el puño, furiosa

-¡QUE CREES QUE SOMOS CRIADOS!

-Es que la servidumbre no se atreve a venir aquí, pero será la fiesta… adelante ayúdenme, ¿Si?

-Vamos si no está desvergonzada nos echara la culpa cuando no termine

Dipper tomo el cabello de Mabel y se lo echo sobre la cara, esta le saco la lengua, pero a pesar de las quejas de Pacifica y de las bromas de Mabel, apenas un par de horas después el salón estaba decorado, grandes mesas estaban en toda su extensión ya son platos y manteles y solo faltaba la comida, los tres habían cenado en el mismo salón y finalmente se dirigían a sus habitaciones

-YA QUIERO QUE SEA MAÑANA!

-No se por qué te emocionas tanto, seguro el viejo McGucket hace una docena al mes –Pacifica-

-Si pero… ¡CASI NUNCA DE DISFRACES! Bueno… yo me iré a mi habitación, duerman bien ustedes dos

Mabel se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación dejando a ambos en la puerta de las suyas

-Bueno… entonces hasta mañana…

-Matare… a tu hermana…

-¿He? ¿Que pasa?

Pacifica se notaba que estaba enfureciéndose rápidamente

-¡QUE NO TENGO DISFRAZ PINES! ¡ESO PASA! ¿COMO VAS A ARREGLAR ESO?

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

Pacifica lo miro con los ojos encendidos… y de repente sonrió

-Hasta mañana, cobarde

Sin decir más abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación, Dipper suspiro, no podía negar que era cierto que Pacifica lo asustaba mucho y lo peor es que ella lo sabía, entro a su habitación y dejo su diario en la mesa de trabajo, pero de repente su ceño se frunció, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo no iba bien…

El día comenzaba, Mabel dormía plácidamente hasta que el reloj marco las 6 59 con 58 segundos de la mañana… en ese momento Mabel se levantó como un resorte y apago el despertador, un rato después salía a los pasillos de la mansión, vestida con una falda y un suéter de color negro con una bruja de colores brillantes, camino hacia el vestíbulo y se encontró con Dipper, que miraba interesado una enorme escultura de cera de un Gremnomo

-Hola Dipper, ¿Que haces ahora?

-Ha… Mabel hola, ¿Que tal como me veo?

-Como un mocoso de 13 años

Dipper se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia, se había puesto unos shorts, una camisa de manga corta y un chaleco sin mangas solo le faltaba la gorra

-Bueeeeno, pienso ir al pueblo ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Mabel-

-Claro

-¿No se enoja tu novia?

Dipper se puso rojo, negando con la cabeza

-¡PACIFICA NO ES MI NOVIA!

-Y como supiste que me refería a ella

-Por qué no has parado de bromear con eso desde ayer… igual ella dijo que saldría un rato

-Bueno, iremos sin ella entonces

-Se llevó la limosina

Mabel suspiro

-Espero que el viejo McGucket no se haya llevado su camioneta… y que la oxigenada este divirtiéndose…

En otro lado del pueblo

Pacifica recorría sin parar una tienda, buscando desesperada algo que ponerse… pero no encontraba nada más que disfraces para niños pequeños, salió de la tienda y entro en la limosina

-¡A LA SIGUIENTE TIENDA!

-Señorita… mi jefe es el señor McGucket no us…

-¡AHORA!

La limosina arranco.

En el centro del pueblo, Dipper caminaba mirando hacia todos lados sin detenerse con su diario abierto, de repente se detuvo anotando rápidamente un montón de cosas en el diario

-Dipper… es solo un fauno…

-Jamás había visto uno

-Lo vas a ofender

El fauno volteo a ver a Dipper… y de inmediato se puso en pose dramática para que él lo dibujara, Dipper lo hizo rápido

-No puedo creerlo…

Mabel iba a alejarlo cuando mejor decidió esperar a que acabara el dibujo, ya que lo hizo se puso frente a Dipper

-Bueno… ¿Seguimos? –Mabel-

-Si pero…

-Perfecto… ¿Me lo prestas?

Sin esperar respuesta, Mabel tomo el libro y lo cerró

-¡OYE!

-Eres peor que tío Ford, vamos acompáñame solo vamos a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta

-Pero… pero…

-Además si te pones a dibujar te perderás un montón de creaturas

-¿Que tantas vienen al pueblo?

-Montones, solo que tú nunca vienes a visitarme por eso no las ves… ¡MIRA! ¡DETRÁS DE TI HAY UN HOBIT!

-¡DONDE!

Dipper volteo hacia donde Mabel apuntaba… y vio su reflejo en una vitrina, volteo y vio que estaba recargada en un poste de luz hojeando su diario

-Vaya que bonitos dibujos de sirenas

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡ES MERMANDO!

-¡REGRESA MABEL!

Dipper estuvo a punto de atraparla pero Mabel salió corriendo enseñándole la lengua

-¡NI LOCA! ¡VOY A VER SI TIENES SU NUMERO O ALGO!

-¡PUEDES PREGUNTARMELO!

-¡NO SERIA TAN DIVERTIDO!

Dipper intento atrapar a Mabel y esta finalmente se detuvo, jadeando, Dipper llego y le quito el diario, pero en vez de abrirlo… se quitó su mochila, lo puso dentro y se la volvió a poner haciendo que su hermana sonriera mucho más que de costumbre

-Bueno a donde iremos primero

-¡Vamos por dulces! También necesitamos... dulces… ha y dulces también

-Mabel… no me dirás que todos esos dulces son para ti

-Claro que no tonto… solo la mitad la otra mitad es para la fiesta

-La mi... espera ¿No habían comprado para la fiesta?

-Si pero hubo un accidente…

-Flash back-

Mabel encendió la luz… y se encontró con McGucket y la mapache en el suelo, entre montones de envoltorios de dulces

-Nos… recon… ciliamos…

Mabel se limitó a cerrar la puerta…

-Fin el flash back-

Mabel tuvo un escalofrió al recordar eso pero después pareció bloquear el recuerdo y recupero su sonrisa

-Es cierto también necesitamos un disfraz para ti

-Disfraz… sí, creo que… no tengo nada…

-Vamos hay que comprarte algo… ¡Ven!

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya veras

Mabel fue jalando a Dipper hasta que llegaron a una tienda que Dipper no conocía, al entrar rápidamente se acercó un hombre grande

-Bienve… ¡DIPPER!

-¡SOOS! ¡HERMANO QUE HACES AQUÍ!

Dipper le dio un fuerte abrazo a su viejo amigo, el cual apenas había cambiado aunque ahora Dipper era un poco más alto que el, Dipper miro la tienda que solo tenía algunas estanterías vacías

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la cabaña del misterio?

-No te preocupes, sigue tan bien como siempre, solo que en estos días cierro para abrir otro negocio aquí

-Y es…

-¡UNA TIENDA DE ARTICULOS DE HALLOWEN! Vamos aquí podrás conseguir un buen disfraz

-¿En serio?

-¿Disfraz para ti he?

Soos miro a Dipper atentamente

-Creo que me quedan aún algunas cosas… vamos veremos que encontramos para ti

-No no no déjenme a mi soy la mejor escogiendo disfraces

-Mabel no se…

-Déjala hermano, créeme es la mejor… ha ganado el premio al mejor disfraz desde hace 5 años

-De acuerdo…

Mabel empezó a ver la tienda, cogió varias cosas, empezó a apilarlas y finalmente, sonrió acercándose a Dipper

-Vamos está listo, a ver… ponte esto

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro adelante

Dipper dejo la mochila al lado del vestido y tomando las prendas que Mabel le dio se metió al probador aun sin comprender que disfraz podría ser

-No muevas mi mochila

-No lo hare hermano puedes confiar en mi

Comento Mabel mientras revolvía la mochila de Dipper buscando algo interesante y sorprendiéndose de que su hermano siguiera llevando una mochila a todos lados como si fuera estudiante, aunque se sorprendió de todo lo que traía dentro ya que estaban las armas congelantes que le había mostrado el día anterior, su diario, una laptop y algunas cosas que Mabel no logro identificar, lo que explicaba todo el peso del objeto, pero de repente vio un papel arrugado lo abrió… y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que una inmensa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, pero rápidamente echo todo de nuevo a la mochila al escuchar que Dipper estaba a punto de salir

-Mabel… esto no creo que me quede bien…

Dipper abrió el vestidor y salió, Soos se acercó a mirar y tanto el cómo Mabel sonrieron

-Es perfecto…

Ya era casi la media noche pero en la mansión del viejo McGucket las fiesta apenas comenzaba, en medio de la fiesta Mabel saludaba invitados mientras Soos hacía de dj, Soos traía un disfraz de Frankeinstein y a su lado hablaba Melody que traía un disfraz de la esposa de Frankeinstein mientras Mabel traía un disfraz de gata que era compuesto por un traje de una pieza color rosa con la barriga blanca, orejas rosas, cola rosa y manos con garritas, a ella se acercó Wendy sonriendo, había cambiado mucho en esa época haciéndose más alta y femenina, aunque seguía teniendo pecas, estaba disfrazada de espantapájaros con ramitas saliendo de sus mangas y el cuello de su camisa, junto a ella iban sus amigos, Nate con un disfraz de vampiro, Lee de hombre lobo, Robie de Zombi, Thompson de calabaza y Tambry de momia, junto a ellas iba una gigantesca Grenda disfrazada de Fiona de Shrek y Candy, disfrazada de Fredy

-¡WENDY! ¡Creí que no llegarías! ¿Como están chicos?

-Vamos, el trabajo no va a mantenerme alejada de esta fiesta –Wendy-

-¿Es cierto que el doctor diversión vino Mabel?

-¡SI! Dijo que iba a ponerse su… disfraz

Mabel rio al decir eso haciendo que la intriga por el disfraz de Dipper aumentara

-Vaya estoy ansioso de verlo… ha… ¿Hola? –Candy-

-Wow… -Lee-

-¿He? ¡Oxigenada aquí estas!

Mabel volteo y sonrió un poco al ver a Pacifica, que le sonreía obviamente muy complacida de las miradas que estaba generando, traía un traje de maga de espectáculo, con un corpiño blanco, medias altas, botas, un chaleco negro y guantes blancos, el disfraz mostraba mucho de la hermosa figura que tenía, le sonrió a Mabel pero se quedó visiblemente turbada de ver a sus amigos ya que a pesar de todo jamás tuvo una relación buena con nadie del pueblo excepto los Pines, pero Mabel rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia ellos

-Chicos creo que recuerdan a Pacifica, ¿He?

-Si hacía tiempo que no te veía… -Grenda-

-Desde que tus padres nos pusieron a merced de un espectro que nos convertiría en madera para toda la eternidad

-Ha… yo… -Pacifica-

-Si oí de eso… ¿Los salvaste a todos verdad? Eso fue increíble –Lee-

-Por supuesto fue mejor que cuando el doctor diversión ataco a un par de fantasmas con un bate –Nate-

-Ha… yo…

Pacifica se veía realmente incomoda de repente, aunque se notaba que Nate y Lee solamente querían llamar su atención, pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos… y sin mas soltó una carcajada

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿EN… EN SERIO? JAJAJAJAJA

-Muy… graciosa… te dije que este traje no me quedaba Mabel

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz… y un segundo después todos, incluida Mabel, reían con ganas, Dipper traía unos zapatos grandes que simulaban unos enormes y peludos pies, orejas puntiagudas y un traje de vestir muy anticuado, una pipa y un anillo colgando del pecho con un collar, con el cabello alborotado tenía una perfecta figura de

-¡Pero si hobbit te queda! Siempre lo he dicho –Mabel-

-Vamos Dipper, es una fiesta, diviértete

Wendy se acercó a darle un abrazo a Dipper y después todos los demás lo saludaron, en ese momento la música empezó a sonar ya que más gente había llegado, Pacifica se acercó a Dipper mientras todos empezaban a platicar, ya que como Dipper supo por las conversaciones, eran raras las ocasiones en que todos se reunían ya que al parecer Candy y Wendy ni siquiera vivían en Gravity Falls, sin contar que el trabajo de todos los mantenía ocupados, finalmente después de muchos saludos y conversaciones, tan pronto Dipper estuvo un poco solo Pacifica se acerco

-Te vez bien Pines

-Y tu…

-Si tus ojos bajan de mi cara te daré una bofetada

Dipper rápidamente levanto la mirada, haciendo que Pacifica riera, pero se veía un poco nerviosa, Dipper sabia porque, después de haber sido rechazada por todos sus "amigos" al perder su fortuna, Pacifica se había vuelto sumamente nerviosa e insegura, aunque siempre quisiera aparentar lo contrario había llegado a creer que el abandono de la gente había sido culpa suya, no de sus amigos y eso hacía que Dipper fuera su único amigo y a quien siempre buscaba si se sentía sola

-Bueno… ha… quieres bailar o alg… ¿Pasa algo?

Pacifica miro extrañada a Dipper que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-No, solo… hay algo extraño con lo que paso ayer…

-Sí, probablemente

-¿No te parece extraño?

-Dipper, tu siempre dices eso, ¿Recuerdas que había algo extraño en el taco que comimos en Perú hace dos años y decías que el vendedor era un brujo?

-Bueno…

-O en Escocia con el monstruo falso que era "demasiado" real para ser falso y la persona que lo hizo debía saber como era

-Bueno eso paso aquí

-O en Chi…

En ese momento Dipper puso dos dedos tapando los labios de Pacifica

-Dijiste que no volveríamos a hablar de China

-Ok… el punto es… relájate, hasta yo me estoy relajando… es una fiesta, vamos a divertirnos por una vez

-Siempre nos divertimos, hasta a ti te gusta lo que hacemos

-Divertirnos como la gente normal, Dipper… ¿No se te antoja hacer conmigo algo aparte de buscar misterios?

Comento con un tono de voz suave y seductor que Dipper solo había escuchado antes de tener relaciones, Mabel como siempre había atinado en algo en su relación y es que habían estado juntos varias veces durante sus viajes, aunque era siempre Pacifica quien iniciaba los encuentros y siempre se excusaba diciendo que simplemente quería relajarse y quitarse un poco el estrés "no tienes quejas, o si Pines?" Decía muchas veces recalcando que no era mas que eso... Dipper sonrió tomando su mano

-Podemos ir arriba si quieres, seguro Mabel no lo notara

Pacifica pestañeo un poco pero sonrió tomando la mano de Dipper, sin ofenderse por lo que Dipper dijo ya que era ella la que se ponía así cuando quería algo mas

-En realidad... quiero bailar, divertirme un poco... vamos

-¿Segura?

-Claro que estoy segura

-Mabel podría vernos

Dipper dijo eso por Pacifica, ya que ella hacia a veces hasta lo imposible por que Mabel no se burlara de ella

-¿Y...?

-Podría burlarse...

-Si... creo que si...

La expresión de Pacifica había pasado a ser sombría, soltó la mano de Dipper y se dio media vuelta, caminando a la fiesta, rápidamente un hombre se acerco a ella y después de hablar unos segundos, esta fue a bailar con el

-Pero... que dije ahora...

-Dipper...

Dipper volteo, encontrándose sorpresivamente con la cara enfadada de su hermana, esta lo jalo de la oreja... la oreja del disfraz se desprendió así que lo cogió de la real y lo jalo fuera de la habitación, furiosa, hasta el vestíbulo, ahí lo soltó

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA MABEL?

Dipper sobo su oreja, adolorido, Mabel se cruzo de brazos furiosa

-¿Que que me pasa?... eres... eres un... haaaa ¡No puedo creer que a veces puedas ser tan bruto Dipper!

-¡Pero que hice ahora!

-Heriste sus sentimientos

-Sus senti... Mabel, entiende, Pacifica y yo solo somos amigos, lo ha dicho cada dos minutos desde que llegamos

-¡Y nadie se cree esas tonterías! ¡De ninguno de los dos! Es obvio que a ti…

-¡CLARO QUE A MI ME GUSTA! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo? Pero ella no ha dejado de repetir que solo somos amigos… cada vez que parece que vamos a acercarnos, incluso cuando estamos juntos termina repitiendo eso

Mabel se dio una palmada en la frente

-¡Y TU LE CREES! Por favor hasta el viejo McGucket se dio cuenta… ¡Y tú te rendiste y decidiste no decirle nada!

-Claro que… ¿Espera como sabes eso?

-Encontré una de tus estúpidas listas de pasos que haces cuando estas nervioso y quieres hacer algo importante… y todo eso incluía declarártele…

-Eres una…

-¡Y NO INTENTES CAMBIARME EL TEMA!

Dipper se puso firmes, súbitamente nervioso, Mabel había sacado su carácter con los años… pero de repente Dipper noto algo y aparto a Mabel de un empujón mirando la escultura del Gremnomo

-¡PERO QUE!  
-Sus ojos… Mabel, ¿Los has cambiado? Están negros…

-Si hace meses los puse rojos pero luego vi uno que no estaba enoja… ¡DIPPER A DONDE RAYOS VAS!

Mabel se levantó y salió corriendo tras su hermano

En la fiesta, Pacifica se encontraba en una mesa, sola tomando un vaso de ponche, había esperado quizás que Dipper le hablara o se viera al menos un poco celoso pero nada de eso así que se había alejado del chico con el que bailaba, suspiro un poco, hacía mucho tiempo que ella se había dado cuenta de que sentía por Dipper pero en todo ese tiempo simplemente no sabía que pasos dar o que hacer… sentía pánico a ser rechazada solamente porque ya había sido rechazada antes por todos los que conocía, suspiro un poco pensando en irse a dormir cuando Dipper se le acerco

-Largo, estoy enojada

-Necesito hablar contigo Paz

-¿A si? Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo

Pacifica se alejó unos pasos pero Dipper se acercó tomándola de la mano, Pacifica no se alejó del tacto del chico, solamente la estrecho pero con su voz entrecortada

-Mejor… mejor…

-Necesito hablar contigo… pero en un sitio más privado… hay algo que hace mucho quiero decirte… ven…

Dipper guio a Pacifica hacia una puerta que iba al enorme jardín y Pacifica, aunque por un segundo se resistió, acabo siguiéndolo de inmediato y salieron de la mansión, acercándose al bosque

-Vamos por aquí

-Dipper…

-No te preocupes solo saldremos por la puerta oculta que da al bosque ahí nadie nos interrumpirá

Pacifica de repente se detuvo frunciendo el ceño, cuando Dipper se dio vuelta vio que Pacifica retrocedía poco a poco

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo jamás te conté de esa entrada… y estoy segura que la fenómeno no la conoce por que esta disimulada en la barda… ¿Cómo supiste de ella?

-Bien… esto empezaba a ser aburrido

Antes de que Pacifica se diera cuenta, "Dipper" estaba a dos metros en el aire sobre ella

Dipper corría rápidamente por el bosque, sin detenerse ni por un momento hasta que escucho un ruido, un sollozo, por lo que empezó a ir más despacio hasta que llego a un claro, en este, Pacifica se encontraba contra un árbol, con sangre saliendo de su boca y se veía una profunda herida en un costado, Dipper se acercó... y antes de que Pacifica pudiera reaccionar, saco una pistola y le disparo, pero Pacifica justo antes de recibir el impacto cayo y reptando como un reptil se perdió en el árbol, el impacto dio en este y congelo tanto gran parte del tronco como una buena porción de la tierra aun así Dipper no veía nada, pero no se preocupaba por eso

-¿Dónde está, Cambia formas?

-Dipper Pines… como supiste que era yo

La voz no le dio pistas a Dipper de donde se encontraba la creatura, pero Dipper no parecía para nada preocupado

-Los sirvientes de la mansión reconocían a Abigail Northwest como la de la pintura, pero Abigail no era así, la hubieran visto como la mujer anciana que era su espectro, no como la mujer de apariencia joven que estaba en ese retrato, esa no era Abigail Northwest, eras tú que tomabas la forma del espectro para que Mabel me llamara y tomabas la forma de algunas esculturas de Mabel para camuflarte, no se hace cuanto te liberaste pero llevas tiempo esperando esto… ¿No es así?

Dipper se detuvo mirando hacia todos lados cuando de repente una sombra fue hacia él, esquivo y disparo apenas en un segundo pero un árbol se congelo

-No importa que me hayas descubierto… después de todo nada cambia…

-Y Pacifica

-Necesitare una identidad nueva una vez saliendo de aquí… le extraeré todo lo posible sobre su vida y empezare con ella… después de todo aún tiene las conexiones de su padre, dinero… y que se vaya y jamás vuelva no atraerá las sospechas de Stanford.

Dipper sonrió un poco al menos Pacifica estaba viva, de repente la sombra se lanzó hacia él, al esquivarla Dipper finalmente vio la forma que había tomado el cambia formas antes de que este escapara, sorprendiéndose, en vez de haber tomado la apariencia de una creatura del bosque había tomado la de un monstruo de película, su cuerpo alargado de color negro, sus cuatro patas al haber salido, según la película, de un perro, su mayor agilidad, sus garras, su piel dura, sus dientes… pero Dipper no se sorprendió ya se esperaba algo por el estilo de él.

Pacifica se revolvía con fuerza, se encontraba en un túnel y sujeta fuertemente por alguna sustancia extraña de la que no podía escapar, sintió asco al recordar la apariencia de un gigantesco insecto que tenía esa creatura y como había vomitado esa sustancia para sujetar sus manos contra la roca, pero esta no se había dado cuenta de algo, la joven se movió con mucho cuidado, intentando despegar sus manos y finalmente, se levantó dejando el saco y los guantes pegados con esa resina y salió corriendo rápidamente, a lo lejos escucho varios disparos y fue hacia ese lugar hasta que vio que Dipper se mantenía en guardia mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡DIPPER!

-Pacifica… ¡CUIDADO!

Pacifica corrió hacia Dipper cuando vio una sombra ir hacia ella, pero logro esquivarla y correr hacia este, pero la creatura se levantó y corrió hacia ella, Dipper apunto pero sin atreverse a disparar ya que el cambia formas estaba justo atrás de Pacifica y cubriéndose así del disparo, Pacifica al ver que le apuntaba comprendió y súbitamente salto a un lado y Dipper disparo, un poderoso rayo fue hacia el cambia formas pero este lo esquivo corriendo hacia Dipper.

-¡Muere!

Levanto una de sus garras para golpearlo cuando se vio súbitamente detenido, Pacifica lo sujetaba de la cola jalándolo hacia atrás, Dipper levanto la pistola para disparar pero el cambia formas lo golpeo con el antebrazo y se revolvió hacia Pacifica dándole un zarpazo, la joven salió volando y se quedó tosiendo en el suelo, Dipper se levantó y apunto y en ese momento el cambia formas volteo a ver a Dipper, pero su cola se alargó la punta se puso sobre el cuello de la joven, presionando lo suficientemente duro como para que un hilito de sangre bajara de su cuello

-Adelante… dispara mocoso…

Dipper apunto, pero no se atrevida, era probable que acabara dañando a Pacifica si lo hacía, lentamente bajo la pistola… despacio…

-Nada de eso, arrójala

Dipper finalmente arrojo la pistola a un lado y levanto las manos

-Tonto…

La creatura se abalanzo a gran velocidad pero Dipper se sorprendió al ver que no iba hacia el si no hacia la pistola, la tomo y se revolvió, tomando la apariencia de Pacifica

-Adiós Pines.

-¡NO DIPPER!

Dipper no alcanzo a moverse antes de que el rayo fuera hacia él, pero de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el momento en que Pacifica lo embestía y lo derribaba, cayó al suelo y al abrir los ojos se topó con el rostro de Pacifica, la joven está congelada en un bloque de hielo, Dipper abrió los ojos aterrorizado, una cosa era el cambia formas, pero un humano no tenía tanta resistencia y no podría sobrevivir a algo así, al verla Dipper sintió una enorme desesperación, como no había sentido en toda su vida

-Tú sigues…

Sin que nada le avisara, el cambia formas se vio golpeado por Dipper que forcejeando le quito la pistola pero de nada servía, su mano sujeto la garganta del chico y empezó a apretar con una fuerza que la verdadera Pacifica jamás tendría, le sonrió burlón

-Vaya… dañe a esa chica y te desesperaste suficiente como para lanzarte justo a mis manos de haber sabido… la hubiera matado mucho antes… hubieras sido más fácil de atrapar

Dipper jadeaba el brazo se fue alargando hasta elevarlo más de un metro del suelo mientras el cambia formas caminaba hacia Pacifica, la miro intrigado y sonrió

-Durante mucho tiempo he pensado como hacerte sufrir antes de matarte… y justo acabas de darme una genial idea… después de todo puedo averiguar de su pasado por otro lado o reemplazar a alguien más… dile adiós Dipper

El cambia formas transformo su mano en un pico y lo levanto para golpear el hielo y destrozar a Pacifica… y en ese momento un disparo se escuchó y este abrió los ojos, otro disparo, otro y otro se fueron escuchando en el bosque, Dipper cayó al suelo y se sorprendió al ver a Mabel salir de entre los arbustos y disparar una y otra y otra vez con la pistola borra memorias, el cambia formas no se movía, no hacía nada, hasta que Mabel bajo el arma y se acercó al cambia formas, este tenía los ojos abiertos, en blanco y un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, Mabel lo empujo un poco y este cayo, seguía respirando pero su mente estaba totalmente destrozada

-Ma… Mabel que rayos… ¡PACIFICA!

Dipper se levantó y olvidando sus heridas tomo la pistola congeladora, movió un interruptor y lanzo un disparo hacia el hielo, Mabel vio como el hielo se derretía y Pacifica empapada caía al suelo, azul de frio, se abrazó así misma temblando sin moverse

-¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA DEPRISA!

Mabel saco su teléfono mientras Dipper abrazaba a Pacifica aterrado, Pacifica estaba helada y no parecía reconocer a nadie, sus labios estaban azules e incluso algunos de sus cabellos se habían quebrado por el hielo, Dipper empezó a temblar también tan solo por el frio del cuerpo de Pacifica pero no dejo de abrazarla hasta que llegó la ambulancia, intentando calentarla, cuando llego fue con ella a la ambulancia, no llego a ver cuándo a pesar de que al parecer la creatura ya no tenía mente, Wendy tomo la pistola de Dipper, congelo a la creatura y luego la quebró en mil pedazos mientras Mabel se encargaba de revisar la casa por alguna sorpresa que hubiera dejado la creatura y despedía a los invitados, finalmente varias horas después y medio muerta de cansancio llego al hospital, encontró a Pacifica dormida profundamente en una habitación con Dipper a su lado mirándola dormir

-Dipper

-Ella se pondrá bien…

-Eso es…

-Pero aun no despierta… Mabel… y esta tan fría…

Dipper puso la mano en la frente de Pacifica, que a pesar de eso sudaba, presa de fiebre, revolviéndose incomoda en la cama

-Yo debí haber recibido ese disparo… ella no debió ponerse en medio… si nos hubiéramos tardado unos minutos mas en descongelarla ella...

Mabel se sentó junto a su hermano sin decir nada, pero por la forma en que su hermano se comportaba, sabia que muchas cosas cambiarían cuando la chica se recuperara.

Ya había pasado una semana, Dipper se encontraba haciendo, distraído, unas anotaciones en su diario, se encontraba en el lugar donde habían atrapado al cambia formas hacia años, al parecer un pequeño temblor había dejado caer una roca sobre la cámara donde estaba atrapado el cambia formas y roto la puerta, pero a medio escribir solo cerro el libro, hastiado… hacia días en un rato en que él había ido a descansar, Pacifica había despertado por fin y había hablado con Mabel, después de eso Mabel simplemente le había dicho que ya no fuera a verla "Creo que necesitan pensar en que va a pasar, los dos" y desde ese momento él no había ido a verla, solamente se informaba con Mabel de cómo iba su salud, aunque creía comprender que quería decir Pacifica con eso… el fin de sus viajes, sus aventuras

Desde hacía ya años, cuando se habían encontrado un día en que la universidad le había negado fondos para una investigación, Pacifica le había dicho sorpresivamente que le daría el dinero para hacer su viaje, pero a cambio ella quería ir con él, habían ido juntos a un viaje donde la joven había sorprendido a Dipper ya que, a pesar de seguir comportándose como la chica elitista y engreída del pasado, era mucho más amable, más tranquila, no temía ensuciarse ni trabajar duro y había sido de gran ayuda en muchas aventuras… pero en ninguna había estado tan cerca de la muerte, siempre era el quien se metía en problemas, el que tenía que ser sacado de problemas, quien proponía aventuras, pero fuera de algunos golpes y moretones menores, Pacifica jamás se había hecho daño, pero ahora había estado a punto de morir y peor aún, había estado a punto de morir por el, el cambia formas la había atacado para ir por el… estaba seguro de que Pacifica se había dado cuenta de lo mismo, se cansó de seguir con sus investigaciones y volvió a la mansión donde se sorprendió al escuchar risas

-¡Dipper mira quien está de vuelta!

-Pa… pacifica… no sabía que ya te darían de alta

La joven le sonrió a Dipper, este corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza, Mabel se dio la media vuelta y se fue discreta, pero apenas un segundo después de abrazarla finalmente se dio cuenta de que hacía y la soltó nervioso sin saber que decir, Pacifica se sonrojo pero al parecer tampoco sabía bien que decir, suspiro un poco y volteo a verla

-Creo que…

Pacifica estiro el dedo y tapo los labios de Dipper con una sonrisa

-Cuando Mabel no nos esté espiando

Se escuchó de repente

-¡NO LOS ESTOY ESPIANDO!

Los 2 rieron y Pacifica se volteo caminando a su habitación

-Nos veremos luego, Dipper

Pacifica entro a su habitación, Dipper suspiro un poco, cuando Pacifica quería hablar a solas era que hablaría de negocios, pensó en ese momento ir, tocar la puerta, derribarla… pero sabía bien que Pacifica lo echaría a golpes de su habitación así que solo se dirigió a la suya, se ducho y se cambió pero cuando salió del baño se quedó sorprendido, Pacifica se encontraba sentada en la ventana, traía también la pijama que usaba para dormir

-Pacifica…

Le sonrió aunque algo roja

-Solo convencí a tu hermana de que me dejara sola poniéndome esto y diciendo que ya iba a dormir

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Esta fue mi casa, Dipper, ¿Crees que no conozco todos los pasadizos y caminos secretos?

-Si… supongo…

Pacifica se hizo a un lado para que Dipper se sentara pero por unos momentos, ninguno hablo hasta que finalmente, esta se mordió el labio y como si tomara una súbita decisión, volteo a verlo

-Esto… que hemos tenido… va a cambiar para siempre… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si… me imagine algo así… yo… fue mi culpa que paso…

-No, fue la mía… no lo entendí hasta… bueno… hasta que la bruta de tu hermana me recordó algo…

-¿Que cosa?

-Que ese impresionante cerebro que tienes no sirve para captar sutilezas, podrás entender muchas cosas de historia, ciencia… pero no entiendes… otras… como los sentimientos

-Senti…

Dipper ahora si no comprendía que sucedía, él había esperado que Pacifica rompiera su sociedad no que hablara de algo así

-Yo… cuando te vi pelear con esa cosa… solo sentí terror… hemos enfrentado peligros juntos pero jamás vimos una creatura que hiciera eso solo para matarte… quizás no fui clara por que… yo tampoco estaba segura… pero cuando mi cuerpo se movió solo para… ayudarte… comprendí…

Pacifica volteo a verlo con una sonrisa aunque con un poco de temor en sus ojos

-Que no soportaría verte herido… porque…

Dipper entonces comprendió lo que Pacifica intentaba decirle, todo lo que había sentido el cuándo la vio en la cama de hospital luchando por su vida, supo que era lo que lo había tenido tan asustado, porque no soportaba verla en ese estado aun cuando sabía que era seguro que se recuperaría

-Por qué te…

Pacifica se cayó de repente cuando Dipper la beso en los labios, acercándola a él, abrazándola como si jamás quisiera dejarla ir, el era pésimo con palabras, pero sabía cómo expresarse de otras maneras, Pacifica sonrió y correspondió el beso suavemente sentándose en las piernas de Dipper hasta que se separaron en busca de aliento

-Entonces todo cambiara… toda nuestra relación no será solo de amigos… ¿Verdad?... tu… tu serás mi…

-Creo que sí, Dipper… si tú quieres… si… yo te gusto…

-¿Crees que después de lo que hago no quiero? ¿Necesitas mas pruebas?

Pacifica se puso súbitamente roja, negando con la cabeza

-No no… no me refiero a eso… yo… ¡DIPPER!

Dipper se puso sobre Pacifica, a pesar del grito de la joven esta sonreía mientras Dipper sujetaba sus manos a la cama con sus propias manos mirándola a los ojos

-Por que para probarlo soy capaz de hacerle el amor a mi nueva novia hasta que no le queden dudas…

Pacifica le sonrió y lo atrajo besándolo con pasión, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras las manos de Dipper acariciaban su silueta

-Dudas… no… dudas ya no tengo… ni una más…

Fue las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios esa noche, el resto fueron gemidos y jadeos provocados por el placer que su antiguo amigo, antiguo amante y nuevo novio le proporcionaba.

Fin

Día primero de octubre pensamiento del autor: Vamos a escribir un fic de Halloween de Gravity falls, lo tendré en un par de horas

Día primero de noviembre, pensamiento del autor: MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN NO ACABE ESTO!

Algo así me paso… aunque espero que el resultado haya sido bueno, la historia de que Pacifica y Dipper formen una pareja de investigadores la tengo desde hace mucho pero no se si la desarrolle después para algún fic largo, como quiera, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de estos dos.

Un saludo a todos.


End file.
